


With your name on my lips

by Remustrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Bottom Dean, Dean Masturbates, Getting Together, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remustrash/pseuds/Remustrash
Summary: How many times can you whisper your best friend's name while you masturbate before you stop looking for excuses?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first fic (yes, of course my first fic had to be smutty). The thing is, English is not my first language. So please, PLEASE tell me in the comments if there are too many grammar/vocabulary mistakes!  
> As it is my first fic you can imagine how much I'll love you if you give me your opinion down on the comments (good or bad, I'm serious)  
> Enjoy I guess?

The first time it happens, he ignores it. He doesn’t look for an excuse, he doesn’t dwell on it, he doesn’t think about it for one second. He cleans himself up, gets into bed, and has a good long night of dreamless sleep.

The second time it happens, he convinces himself that he was thinking about Cassie. About her long legs around Dean’s waist, his lips savouring the soft black skin of her breasts and her fingernails drawing red patterns on Dean’s back as he thrusts inside her fast and hard. That’s what he was remembering, and her name was exactly what he had murmured when he had come apart, his back against the cold wall of the shower and his breathing loud in the silence of the bunker.

The third time, he tells himself that he’s tired. They’d been working on a case for over two weeks, trying to take down a vampire nest. After a rough fight, they’d still had to spent a whole afternoon cleaning up the mess they had made and a whole night waiting for the fire to burn every body part left. Now Sam had conveniently left the room for a morning run just before Dean woke up with a hard-on, after a dream he can’t quite remember. The warm water of the motel shower is running down his back as one of his hands moves up and down and up and down. The other hand pulls strongly from his hair, keeping his fingers from travelling to places Dean’s so stubbornly trying to avoid.  
He’s exhausted and horny and sleepy, and just the night before he had been thinking about giving Cas a call, since they hadn’t heard about the angel for weeks. Now the thought just happens to cross his mind again in the exact moment he reaches his climax. Awkward, yes, but just an embarrassing mistake of his tired mind. Anyway, it’s not like anybody is there to hear him come with his best friend’s name on his lips, so he laughs it off and moves on.

The fourth time, there is someone to hear it. Luckily, said person is too immersed in his own pleasure to care. The guy probably doesn’t even notice when Dean moans another name against the sheets. But Dean does notice, and it’s a little more difficult to deny it with a blue-eyed man burying his cock in Dean’s ass. When they finish, the man asks for Dean’s number. Dean says no, and the guy whishes him luck before closing the motel door, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

He stops denying it after the sixth time it happens, and the seventh time he lets his imagination run free. He’d be lying if he said he doesn’t regret not doing it before. Suddenly, the hand on his dick is no longer his, and neither is the finger that’s teasing his hole. He swears he can hear a deep manly voice muttering dirty things in his ear, telling him what a good boy he is, reminding him just how much he loves to be fucked as two, three fingers push in and out, in and out of him. Dean comes harder than he’s come in a long time, and his voice breaks as he groans Castiel’s name against the pillow.

Cas loses control after the ninth time he hears Dean moaning his name, after the ninth time that he has to stop himself from appearing in front of his friend and fuck him right there and then. He waits until midnight, when he can be sure that Sam will not be in Dean’s motel room. Castiel has been alive for many centuries, but those hours are the longest hours of his entire existence.

The tenth time Dean whispers Castiel’s name, it’s against the soft skin of the angel’s neck. The tenth time is a lot of times, quick and needy moans of _yes, Cas, please, Cas._ The tenth time, he comes under Castiel’s touch, he comes as he looks into the bluest of blues, he comes saying Cas’ name as he hears his own name in return.

The tenth time is not the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all of you who left comments and Kudos! It makes me really really happy <3


End file.
